reynoldshighschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Portables
The Portables (P 1-4) where a set of rooms that where housed by a four-room portable complex labeled P-1 to P-4. They where up for approximately 25 years before their removal, and served for various purposes throughout the duration of their life time. Usage The portables first served as surplus classrooms and storage space. They where intended to be temporary, but served as a long-term surplus space. P-1, and P-2 always had math, and language arts classes, and P-3/4 where functional life-skills classrooms. In the early 2010s, P-2 had also became a functional life-skills classroom; while P-1 stayed a standard-education classroom all the way until it's removal. P-1 had also been used as the summer-school classroom. Architecture General The portables where four rooms wide, and one story high. The exterior was constructed with wooden panels painted a beige color. The doors used a basic "pull handle/push bar" function for entrance and exiting, respectively; each door opened to the left side and was painted a forest green. It used a light gray standing seam metal roof, and had five Bard HVAC exterior wall-mounted air conditioning units on the back of the structure, one for P-1/2/3, and two for P-4; all where painted the same color as the building itself, except P-1's air conditioner, which was kept it's factory gray color. A wall-mounted digital electric meter, circuit breaker, and distribution board where all placed on the west facing wall. Wall-mounted LED lights where placed directly above the center of P-1/2/4's entrance doors. All rooms had overhead fluorescent light fixtures. P-1 P-1's entrance door was placed at the very far right-side of the north facing wall, and had no windows. P-1 featured dark grey brown colored carpet for it's flooring. There was a clock on the far right side, a loudspeaker approximately a foot left to the clock, as well as a pencil sharpener on the far left side of the wall facing north. There where two whiteboards; one on the center of the wall facing south, and one of the right side of the wall facing west; another loud speaker was above the center of the latter listed whiteboard. A ventilation port was on the left side of the wall facing south. A fire alarm, fire alarm trigger, and light switch for every light in the room was on far right side of the wall facing east. The room featured no plumbing. P-2 P-2 entrance door was placed in the center of the north facing wall, with two windows to the left of the door. P-2 used the same carpet and lights as P-1. The light switch, fire alarm/fire alarm trigger, and fire extinguisher was placed directly right of the door. A clock was placed on the left of the west facing wall. There was a sink to the very right side of the west facing wall as well as a soap dispenser. There was a bulletin board on the center of the south facing wall, and a large whiteboard on the center of the east facing wall, in addition to a pull down projection screen above the center of the white board and a loud speaker above the right of the white board. P-3 Work In Progress P-4 Work In Progress Fate Work In Progress Trivia Work In Progress